Sang Angkatan '45
by Cah Wereng
Summary: Ku mau tak seorang 'kan merayu/Sedang aku mengembara serupa Ahasveros/Aku ini binatang jalang/Ini muka penuh luka/Aku mau bebas dari segala/Biar peluru menembus kulitku/Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi. Memperingati 63 tahun kematian Chairil Anwar.


_**A/N:**_Sebenarnya ini adalah fict yang umurnya sudah luuuuaaaammma sekali. Dibikinnya pas saya mau UN SMA tahun lalu—dan lagi miskin-miskinnya n gak punya modal buat buka internet. Untuk memperingati Hari Chairil Anwar. Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata abal, gaje, dan gak masuk di akal.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Yang bukan tokoh Hetalia di sini milik Indonesia, Ibu Pertiwi tercinta.

**Warn: **OC, full of OOC dan kebanyakan pakai manusia asli. Typo(miss). Bahasa jaman doeloe yang author pun gak paham maksudnya. Bahasa yang lebay. Don't like, don't read. Fict untuk memperingati 63 tahun meninggalnya Chairil Anwar pada tanggal 28 April.

_**1998**_

"Sudah lewat 50 tahun. Aku masih tak percaya, dia meninggalkan kita sudah selama itu."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatap seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu tengah menghirup teh manis dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kue bolu kukus. "Siapa? Yang meninggalkan kita itu?" tanyanya kemudian setelah teh manis telah habis di teguknya.

"Chairil Anwar."

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang tamu. "Tuan masih mengingat dia rupanya?"

Indonesia menatap Asrul Sani dengan pandangan heran, "Aneh memangnya? Bagiku, Chairil adalah salah satu pejuang pula. Angkatan '45, dia yang mempelopori. Bangga aku olehnya."

"Saya tidak menganggap Tuan aneh. Saya hanya merasa bangga, Tuan masih mengingat Chairil," Asrul menggigit kecil kuenya. Setelah habis diteguknya, barulah dia berucap lagi, "Padahal, di jaman sekarang, banyak pula penyair lain."

"Tapi, tidak ada yang menyaingi Chairil," kata Indonesia cepat-cepat, "Si _binatang jalang_ itu nomor satu."

Asrul Sani tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan kesayangan sang personifikasi kepada sahabatnya tersebut, "Saya masih ingat, Chairil senang sekali dipanggil begitu oleh Tuan. Tapi, oleh yang lain, dia marah."

"Dia memang orang aneh yang seenaknya sendiri," Indonesia mengambil rokok dari saku bajunya dan menatapi benda itu. Asrul Sani menatap negara tercintanya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Sejak kapan Tuan merokok?"

"Aku tidak merokok. Ini rokok Chairil. Sebelum dia meninggal, diberinya aku rokok ini."

Indonesia menatap sedih rokok yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu. Dijaganya baik-baik rokok kesayangan sang putra bangsa yang sudah menghidupkan bahasa dan sastra Indonesia.

"Saya kira, Tuan kemari ingin berdiskusi tentang demo mahasiswa," Asrul Sani berujar menghilangkan kesunyian yang sempat merayap tadi. Indonesia tertawa pelan, "Mahasiswa jarang demo sekarang, sudah dipenuhi tuntutan mereka. Apalagi yang mereka ingin demokan? Soeharto sudah turun, reformasi menggantikannya pula."

Tangan sang personifikasi mengangkat cangkir teh yang disajikan sang tuan rumah untuknya, dan menghisapnya kemudian. Diteruskannya kata-katanya, "Aku ingin istirahat barang sejenak. Habibie sudah mengijinkanku hengkang sebentar dari kantor."

Indonesia menatap lagi rokok yang ada di pangkuannya.

_**November 1945**_

"Suka sekali Tuan membaca puisi itu?"

Indonesia terkejut mendengar suara tegas dan sedikit lantang yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Segera ia sembunyikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dibaca olehnya. Sedikit marah, ujarnya, "Kalau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu, Chairil. Terkejut kiranya aku."

"Tuan yang tak dengar ketukan pintu," Chairil duduk menghadap sang personifikasi. Diambilnya buku, dimana Indonesia menyembunyikan kertas sajak tadi, "Menyesal saya," ujar sang penyair itu, "Kalau tahu, tidak saya kirimi Tuan surat yang isinya sajak itu. Terus saya lihat Tuan setiap hari membaca itu saja. Tugas negara dibiarkan menangis di pojokan. Jadi makanan laba-laba."

"Dokumen itu sudah tak kita perlukan lagi, pantasnya dibakar saja. Nippon sudah pergi dari sini, dia takkan peduli kalau dokumen pentingnya kita jadikan tempat kotoran anjing," Indonesia mencoba merebut buku yang diambil Chairil, "Kembalikan bukuku, Chairil!"

Yang diperintah hanya memberi seringai tipisnya dan mengambil secarik kertas lusuh yang bisa ditaksirnya sudah berumur dua tahun, "Daripada Tuan membaca sendiri. Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang bacakan? Tuan dengarkan?"

Indonesia mengangkat dua bahunya, tak menolak. Chairil tersenyum kecil, dan mulai membaca dengan suara khasnya. Ditatapnya wajah sang Nusantara yang masih terlihat muda meskipun dia memiliki berjuta masalah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Chairil sendiri mungkin akan bunuh diri jika menjadi seorang Indonesia.

Dia mana kuat disiksa terus menerus oleh Belanda, Nippon ikut pula memperalatnya.

"_Kalau sampai waktuku_," Chairil memandangi lurus mata cokelat sang negara. Sedih dirinya ingat buku yang pernah dibacanya tentang perjuangan Indonesia, "_'Ku mau tak seorang 'kan merayu_."

Indonesia memejamkan matanya, menikmati puisi kesukaannya yang dibacakan langsung oleh sang pencipta puisi. Sesekali mulutnya ikut berujar pelan mengikuti sajak, "_Tidak juga kau_."

"_Tak perlu sedu sedan itu_," meskipun suara Chairil tak berirama sama sekali kala membaca sajak itu untuknya, tapi di telinga Indonesia, itu adalah pembacaan terbaik yang pernah didengarnya, "_Aku ini binatang jalang_."

"Ya, kau itu binatang jalang, Chairil," ucap Indonesia membalas puisi Chairil. Tapi, sang penyair tidak `peduli dan terus ia membaca prosa yang dia hapal di luar kepala, "_Dari kumpulannya terbuang_."

"Aku masih bersamamu, Chairil. Engkau tidak akan kubuang."

"_Biar peluru menembus kulitku_," Chairil memegangi tangan sang personifikasi yang berada di atas meja. Entah karena apa, dia menahan tangis, "_Aku tetap meradang menerjang_."

Indonesia menikmati remasan lembut tangan kasar seorang Chairil di tangannya. Matanya masih terpejam, "_Luka dan bisa kubawa berlari_."

"Berlari," sambung Indonesia. Chairil mengangguk meskipun Indonesia tak melihatnya, "_Dan aku akan lebih tidak perduli_," diangkatnya tangan sang personifikasi. Diciuminya lembut tangan sang pertiwi, "_Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi_."

Setelah dirasa Indonesia Chairil selesai membacakan puisi untuknya, dibukanya kelopak matanya dan terkesiap melihat Chairil yang menangis sambil terus menciumi tangannya.

"_Aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi_," ulang pemuda itu.

"Kenapa engkau, Chairil?" Indonesia sedikit khawatir melihat air mata pemuda berwajah tirus itu.

Dilepasnya pegangannya pada tangan sang negara yang baru merdeka itu, dan disodorkan oleh Chairil secarik kertas untuk sang Indonesia.

Dibaca Indonesia dalam hati, '_Laron pada mati. Terbakar di sumbu lampu. Aku juga menemu. Ajal di cerlang caya matamu_," dibagian ini, Indonesia menatap Chairil yang memandanginya seakan memerintah, 'teruskan bacaan Tuan'.

'_Heran! Ini badan yang selama berjaga. Habis hangus di api matamu. 'ku kayak tidak tahu saja_.'

"Ibumu?" tanya Indonesia pada Chairil. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, dan menyerahkan kertas lainnya. Sambungan dari puisi sebelumnya. Kembali Indonesia membaca.

'_Aku kira. Beginilah nanti jadinya: kau kawin, beranak dan berbahagia_,' Indonesia berhenti membaca dan menatap Chairil, "Aku kira yang bagian ini mirip dengan 'Tak Sepadan', Chairil," Indonesia membaca seterusnya ke bawah dengan cepat, "Ya, betul kiraku. Ini sajak Tak Sepadan. Kenapa kau beri aku ini?"

"Tuan, itu adalah sambungan puisi yang Tuan baca pertama," Chairil tersenyum tipis, "Yang Tuan baca kemudian adalah bagian keduanya. Benar itu sajak Tak Sepadan. Tapi, saya buat sambungan sajak Lagu Siul."

Indonesia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda berumur tengah 20-an itu. Tapi, dia menurut saja, "Jadi, kau mau aku mengirim ini?"

"Ya. Saya ingin besok setidaknya sudah muat di majalah. Terserah, Pandji Poestaka, Siasat, atau apa saja. Semua sama untuk saya."

"Kenapa tidak kirim sendiri?" meskipun Indonesia tahu jawabannya, dia tetap ingin mendengar ujaran sang pujangga baru, "Memangnya apa yang dipunya orang tak punya macam saya? Kiranya Tuan tahu, tak punya uang saya."

Indonesia tertawa pelan, "Karena itu, Chairil. Cari pekerjaan, kataku."

"Saya enggan kiranya."

"Dasar binatang jalang kau. Engkau ingin makan?" meskipun Indonesia sedikit jengkel dengan sifat menyebalkan yang dimiliki Chairil, toh dia tetap menyayanginya dan menganggapnya lebih dari anak.

"Sudah, di tempat Asrul tadi," ujar Chairil sopan, "Kenapa tuan mengatakan saya binatang jalang?"

Alis Indonesia terpaut, "Kau yang mengaku sendiri, bukan? Di puisimu itu. Kau itu memang jalang. Menyebalkan, jorok, suka keluyuran, pengangguran kurang ajar kau itu."

"Tuan sudah pernah katakan itu. Tuan orang pertama yang menganggap saya begitu."

"Kenapa tak kau kirim ke Balai Pustaka bersama puisimu yang lain? Biar mereka bukukan semua sajakmu," saran Indonesia. Chairil menggeleng sekali, "Nanti saja. Sekiranya saya sudah punya uang."

"Carilah kerja. Kau mau aku carikan pekerjaan untuk engkau?" Indonesia tersenyum pada Chairil, "Bung Karno mungkin punya banyak pekerjaan."

Sedikit terkekeh Chairil mendengar ujaran sang Indonesia, "Memangnya, Bung Karno akan beri saya pekerjaan apa? Sedang saya MULO pun tak selesai."

"Aku bisa promosikan engkau, Chairil."

Chairil menyalakan rokoknya dan berujar setelah menghisap rokoknya sekali, "Oom saya pun bisa melakukan itu. Saya saja yang tak ingin. Cukuplah saya bekerja saya abdikan diri pada sastra. Pada Tuan pula."

"Engkau takkan bisa kenyang dengan itu, Chairil," Indonesia sedikit merasa kesal pada sifat keras kepala putra bangsanya yang satu ini, "Kau mau terus minta-minta ke teman-temanmu? Kalau tak ada satu yang menoleh ke engkau, kembali pulalah kau ke tempatku sini. Bagus kalau aku tak sibuk."

"Saya sudah kenyang dengan sastra, Tuan," ujar Chairil santai, "Perut saya lapar pun, kalau melihat Tuan, rasanya kenyang pula."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah sang personifikasi negara sedikit memerah, "Engkau pikir wajahku nasi?"

Chairil tertawa lepas, "Tuan bisa saja bergurau."

"Engkau yang bergurau, Chairil—,"

"Mengganggu, Tuan," tiba-tiba salah seorang pemuda yang bekerja untuk Indonesia datang dan mengangguk sekali pada Chairil demi dilihatnya pemuda itu merasa terganggu percakapannya dengan Indonesia, "Baru sejenak tadi utusan Bung Karno kemari, Tuan. Dikatanya Tuan harus ke kantor cepat-cepat."

"Ada masalah pula di kantor," tak enak hati, Indonesia menatap Chairil, "Sediakah engkau ikut denganku, Chairil?"

"Saya tunggu Tuan di sini. Banyak pula yang akan saya ucapkan ke Tuan," Chairil berbesar hati merelakan Indonesianya pergi diturutkan oleh matanya.

.

Indonesia memijit pelipisnya pelan begitu mendengar berita yang baru dikatakan Presidennya. Dia mengira kedatangan Belanda dan tentaranya akhir September lalu hanya sebatas kunjungan sementara untuk mengucapkan selamat untuknya yang sudah merdeka. Tapi ternyata, tanggal 28 bulan lalu Belanda dan teman barunya, Australia dengan edannya mengalahkan kelompok Barisan Berani Mati yang ada di Sulawesi.

"Baru kiranya Dai Nippon pergi, kembali pula orang tulip itu," gerutu Indonesia kesal. Tangan kurusnya mengepal, dan seandainya Belanda dan Australia saat ini berada di hadapannya, melancar dengan muluslah kepalan itu ke wajah dua orang asing itu.

"Inggris pula. Kenapa pula sekutu kemari? Tak puaskah Belanda buat kita menderita 3 abad?" keluh Bung Karno di hadapan sang personifikasi, "Baru sekali kita menghela kebebasan."

"Dulu Jepang memang berkata pemerintahan diberikan pada sekutu. Bukan kepada Tuan," Bung Hatta menatap mata cokelat Indonesia, "Sekutu kiranya ingin mengembalikan Tuan pada Belanda."

"Edan itu isi kepala Inggris. Seandainya dia yang ada di tempatku, kiranya dia tahu rasaku," Indonesia menatapi satu persatu mata presiden dan wakilnya.

"Sekiranya, usaha perebutan senjata kita di beberapa tempat berhasil, bukan?"

Indonesia mengangguk sekali, "Ya. Tapi Tuan, bagaimana dengan yang di Makassar? Baikkah kiranya kita bantu mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Malam ini jua akan kutulis surat pemberitahuan."

Rapat itu dilanjutkan berjam-jam kemudian. Membuat Indonesia merasa berat hati. Selain karena dia harus kembali mengingat pria kasar berambut tulip yang sering ia juluki 'kompeni tulip' lagi-lagi mengganggu daerah kekuasaannya, dia merasa tak enak hati pada seseorang yang menunggu di rumahnya. Dia takut, pemuda itu marah karena dia meninggalkannya.

"Ada yang engkau pikirkan?" Bung Karno memecah lamunan Indonesia. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Sudah pukul 1 kiranya ini."

"Ya, sudah sangat larut malam pula," Bung Karno seolah mengerti apa yang ada di hati seorang Indonesia, "Kiranya rapat kita cukup sampai sini. Engkau boleh pulang."

Indonesia menyambut ujaran itu dengan senyum lega. Dia memberi salam pada Presidennya beserta wakilnya dan berlalu keluar dari rumah yang dijadikan kantor. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan pulang ke rumah, melalui beberapa anjing yang kadang-kadang menyalak keras. Jalanan sepi, semua orang sudah lelap tidur dalam selimut kedamaian. Indonesia merasa bersalah pada orang-orang itu jikalau tiba-tiba mereka harus menjadi korban bom yang tiba-tiba diluncurkan Belanda malam itu juga.

Setelah sampai di rumah, dibukanya sendiri pintu depan rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan karena si Tong sudah tidur. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke kamarnya dimana seseorang yang menunggunya sejak tadi siang.

Cklek

Mata cokelatnya mendapati sang bohemian tertidur sambil terduduk di tempat yang terakhir kali Indonesia lihat. Pinggan serta cawan yang ada di atas meja masih penuh isinya, tak disentuh sama sekali oleh Chairil. Tentulah Tong—orang yang dipekerjakan Indonesia—yang menyiapkan itu untuk Chairil.

"Maaf kiranya membuat engkau menunggu lama, Chairil," ujar sang personifikasi sambil menyelimuti tubuh kurus sang pujangga yang Indonesia yakini kelak akan menjadi legenda. Dia duduk di hadapan Chairil, kursinya yang semula dia duduki tadi siang. Ditatapinya wajah polos Chairil yang tertidur. Sekali matanya melirik makanan yang sama sekali tak disentuh Chairil, "Bodoh engkau Chairil. Cepat kambuh penyakitmu kalau makan pun engkau tak mau," lalu mata cokelatnya beralih pada asbak rokok yang penuh, "Sedang rokok pun tak pernah berhenti kau hisap. Aku yakin paru-parumu itu kotornya minta ampun."

Meskipun yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak mendengar apalagi menjawab, Indonesia tetap berujar, "Kotor tubuhmu pula. Hendaknya kau mandi tadi sore. Banyak bajumu yang kau tinggal di lemariku, keseringan engkau kemari."

Kala zaman penjajahan, rumah Indonesia sering ramai karena banyak pejuang yang sering berkunjung kemari. Bahkan menginap di rumahnya. Namun, setelah kemerdekaannya, hanya Chairil seoranglah yang sering mengunjunginya. Yang lainnya hanya sekali dua mengunjunginya dalam seminggu.

Benar-benar binatang jalang, pikir Indonesia. Hidup seorang Chairil luntang-lantung, tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, jorok, tapi Indonesia merasa sangat bangga memiliki Chairil. Meskipun dia hanya lulus HIS dan hanya sekolah MULO dua setengah tahun, dia tergolong pemuda pintar. Orang yang haus bacaan, itulah Chairil.

Tangan Chairil yang semula ada terlipat di dada kini turun dan menggantung di kursi. Membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya turut turun pula. Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri kembali untuk memperbaiki selimut itu. Dan saat itulah dia merasa Chairil terbangun.

"Tuan telah pulang?"

"Saya, Chairil. Tidurlah lagi."

Chairil tiba-tiba memeluk Indonesia. Nafasnya dirasa Indonesia sangat berat dan tubuhnya demam, "Badanmu panas, Chairil."

"Saya hanya lelah menunggu Tuan," Chairil tak ingin mengakui penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Dilepasnya pelukannya dari sang Indonesia. Indonesia dapat melihat mata sang pujangga sedikit sayu dan hampir redup, "Istirahatlah, Chairil. Sini, tidur di tempat tidur. Jangan di kursi," Indonesia membimbing Chairil ke tempat tidurnya. Cemas dan perasaan bersalah tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kau bawa obatmu, Chairil?"

"Habis dua hari yang lalu," ujarnya lemah. Indonesia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Bukan karena dia teringat berita Belanda yang kembali ke Indonesia. Lebih, karena dia khawatir pada kesehatan Chairil, "Biar kucarikan obat untukmu. Diamlah di sini. Kupukul kau jika kemana-mana," ancam Indonesia, namun dengan suara khawatir. Diselimutinya seluruh tubuh Chairil Anwar dan dia berlari keluar kamarnya. Membangunkan Tong agar membuatkan segelas wedang jahe hangat untuk Chairil, dan dia sendiri berlari keluar rumah, mengetuk warung obat yang hanya dipisahkan empat lima rumah dari rumahnya meminta pada sang empunya warung untuk berkenan hati menolongnya dan membukakan warung barang semenit untuknya.

"Tolonglah, Ibu. Sebentar saja," teriak Indonesia dengan suara tercekat. Dia luar biasa khawatir pada kesehatan Chairil, dan tak peduli lagi ia jika tetangga kanan kirinya besok pagi memperbincangkan dia yang suka membangunkan orang tengah malam.

.

"Jika di kemudian hari obat engkau habis, beritahu aku, Chairil. Jika tidak, kau bisa mati tiba-tiba."

Chairil hanya diam dan kembali menghirup aroma sedap wedang jahe yang dibuatkan Tong. Menekuni ceramah sang Indonesia meskipun sudah bisa dipastikan akan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Engkau ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi, bukan?" Indonesia terlihat tak sabar menceramahi Chairil yang memang selalu menjadi penyebab kekesalannya jika pujangga itu sedang keras kepala, "Jika pada jasmanimu sendiri pun engkau tak peduli, setengah abad pun, engkau takkan bisa bertahan."

Sudah jutaan kata yang diucapkan seorang Indonesia untuk Chairil. Tapi, sang objek hanya diam, berpura-pura memperhatikan meskipun sama sekali tidak. Bagi Chairil, Indonesia jauh lebih cerewet dari ibunya.

"Engkau mendengarkanku, Chairil?" Indonesia memandang iris mata cokelat Chairil, pertanda ceramahnya akan berakhir, "Ingat pesanku."

"Ya Tuan. Akan saya ingat," ujar Chairil bosan. Pengaruh obat parasetamol yang membuatnya mengantuk terus ditahannya untuk menghormati sang Indonesia. Indonesia melanjutkan, "Sering-seringlah datang padaku. Besok aku panggilkan dokter untuk engkau. Makan teratur. Jangan merokok terus. Kiranya rokokmu akan aku ambil."

Chairil terlonjak, "Kenapa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rokok."

"Engkau itu berpenyakit paru-paru. Sebabnya karena rokok. Sudahlah, selama seminggu engkau tak boleh merokok," ujar Indonesia enteng. Dia mengambil dengan paksa rokok yang ada di kantung baju Chairil dan membawanya keluar. Sebelum ia menutup kamar Chairil, dia berujar, "Istirahat!"

"Tuan," Tong memanggil Indonesia yang baru menutup pintu kamarnya, "Sewaktu Tuan pergi ke rumah Tuan Soekarno, Tuan Asrul Sani datang, ingin bercakap dengan Tuan."

"Tak dia temui Chairil?"

"Beliau ingin, tapi Tuan Chairil tertidur. Tak berani beliau mengganggu," Tong merogoh saku celananya, "Ditinggal beliau surat untuk Tuan."

Diserahkan oleh Tong surat itu kepada Indonesia. Indonesia mengijinkan orang yang sudah mengurusi rumahnya itu untuk istirahat sementara ia berjalan ke kursi tamu. Membaca surat Asrul.

"Tuan,

Tentulah Tong beritahu Tuan saya tadi datang. Saya menunggu kira-kira satu jam setengah. Ingin saya ajak bicara Chairil, dia tidur. Tuan beruntung memiliki Tong yang cakap pada tamu. Tadi, sempat saya pinjam satu dua buku Holst. Maksud datang saya ingin mengajak Tuan ke pasar malam sekalian memperkenalkan calon istri kepada Tuan dan Chairil.

Tuan,

Saya juga minta terima kasih banyak kali. Berkat Tuan, cerita saya dibukukan. Terima kasih sekali Tuan.

Ada satu dua hal yang saya takuti dari Chairil, Tuan. Akhir-akhir ini sakit dia sering kembali. Sedang dia tak ingin saya ajak ke dokter. Semoga Tuan bisa membujuk dia.

A. Sani."

Indonesia hanya membaca setengah-setengah surat dari Asrul sementara matanya sudah minta istirahat. Terlelaplah ia di kursi tamu.

.

Indonesia benar-benar membaca surat dari Asrul Sani setelah dia terbangun dan sudah mendapati dia tidur di kamarnya, sedang Chairil duduk di sampingnya menatapi wajah dia.

"Tuan. Jasmani orang, Tuan pentingkan. Jasmani sendiri tidak tuan pikirkan," suara Chairil terang sedang mengejekkannya.

"Engkau sendiri pun sering begitu. Ah, baiknya Engkau mandi, Chairil. Kubawa kau ke dokter."

Chairil terlihat enggan, "Sudah baik pula tubuh saya. Tak perlu ke dokter pula. Parasetamol pun satu sendok sudah menyembuhkan saya."

Segera Indonesia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan saat itulah dia merasa ada kertas di sakunya. Surat dari Sani. Ingat sepatah dua patah kata yang ada di surat, ucapnya, "Asrul mengajak kita ke pasar malam minggu ini."

"Mengenalkan calon bininya. Sudah saya baca pula surat Asrul pada Tuan tadi. Saya tak ikutlah. Sudah saya tahu siapa calon bininya."

"Asrul sudah punya calon istri. Engkau kapan, Chairil?"

"Ingin saya mencari orang yang seperti Tuan. Penyayang, budi pekerti baik. Ah, rasanya ingin saya mengawini Tuan."

Lagi-lagi, rasanya wajah Indonesia panas dan memerah. Dia berjalan ke lemarinya sedang mulutnya berkata, "Aku ini tidak bisa kawin denganmu, Chairil. Carilah lekas perempuan baik-baik. Kasihan engkau yang tak ada mengurusinya, lelah aku terus yang mengurusi engkau."

Setelah berkata demikian, Indonesia pergi ke kamar mandi. Menyapukan semua kotoran tubuhnya dengan air. Dapat didengar oleh Indonesia bunyi bedug pada beberapa langgar sudah berbalas-balasan, bertalu-talu, bergetar di cakrawala subuh itu. Setelah habis bunyi bedug, barulah terdengar orang bang dengan suara yang nyaring, menyerukan nama Allah dan ajakan agar umat Islam segera mengerjakan suruhan Tuhan mereka.

Setelah mandi, Indonesia keluar dan mendapati kamarnya telah kosong. Bertanya ia pada Tong yang sibuk di dapur, "Mana Chairil?"

"Tuan Chairil berjalan keluar, Tuan. Katanya ingin menghirup udara bersih."

Indonesia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dia dengan cepat berpakaian, melaksanakan kewajibannya dan keluar rumah untuk menemui Chairil. Tapi, orang yang dicari tak ada di sana. Kembali dia masuk ke rumah.

"Kau bilang dia berjalan keluar. Di halaman?"

Tong mengangguk, "Ya Tuan. Saat Tuan mandi, saya terus memperhatikan dia. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan di halaman. Setelah itu saya ke dapur, memasak. Saya tak memperhatikan Tuan Chairil lagi."

Sudah jelas dia kabur, tak ingin ke dokter, pikir Indonesia kesal.

.

"Huh, sekutu membuatku selalu susah," gerutu Indonesia saat di perjalanannya menuju rumah. Gurat-gurat lelah akhir-akhir ini sering bermunculan di wajahnya yang baru-baru ini selalu diberi masalah dan menguras habis tenaga maupun pikirannya.

"Tuan?" Indonesia mendongak dan mendapati Chairil berdiri di depannya, di tengah-tengah orang yang banyak berlalu lalang. Dia sangat lusuh, wajahnya kotor, celana pendek selutut pemberian Indonesia setahun yang lalu terlihat kumal, begitu pula baju putih tulang bergambar bendera merah putihnya, dan matanya merah, melirik nakal pada Indonesia. Sang personifikasi sendiri terlihat kesal melihat Chairil, "Tadi pagi kabur kemana engkau?"

Chairil tersenyum kecil. Didekatinya Indonesia yang menatapnya dengan jengkel, "Saya sudah katakan, saya sudah sembuh, Tuan."

Indonesia sedang tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Chairil, jadi dia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Chairil padanya.

"Tuan terlihat tidak baik."

Indonesia mengurut pelan kepalanya sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Chairil, "Ya. Engkau tentulah sudah dengar sekutu mencoba masuk ke Nusantara lagi. Belanda ikut pula di belakangnya. Huh, pusing aku memikirkan mereka."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Chairil, "Tak apa jika Tuan lupakan masalah itu satu dua jenak? Marilah kita ke toko itu," Chairil Anwar menunjuk salah satu toko buku milik orang barat yang memiliki tulisan toko dengan kalimat Jerman, "Saya dengar dari bisikan orang-orang, banyak buku baru datang hari ini."

Indonesia hanya menurut dan masuk ke toko yang ditunjuk oleh Chairil. Mereka berdua jalan berpencar mencari-cari buku yang kiranya menarik untuk hati mereka. Indonesia menyibukkan dirinya di balik rak-rak buku dan novel-novel sastra asing. Dia memang sangat tertarik pada bahasa-bahasa asing. Meskipun sudah dipastikan bahasa nasional yang dipakai adalah bahasa Indonesia, tapi dia juga ingin menambah perbendaharaan kata yang dimilikinya. Dibacanya buku yang tidak bersampul dan dibolehkan dibaca di tempat.

"Tuan!" didengar oleh telinga kecilnya Chairil yang memanggilnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya sebentar, dan dilihatnya Chairil melambai, menyuruhnya menghampiri. Menurut, Indonesia mendekati Chairil.

"Lihat, Tuan. Buku terbaru tulisan Huizinga," Chairil memperlihatkan buku tebal bersampul hitam pada Indonesia yang menatapnya tertarik, "Mahal ini, Chairil. Nantilah, jikalau sudah kupunya uang," Indonesia menggeleng sambil meletakkan kembali buku tebal tadi ke tempatnya semula. Sungguh, dia sama seperti Chairil, sama tertariknya dengan buku filsafat itu. Tapi, karena keadaan sekarang sedang krisis. Belum lagi biaya yang kelak harus dia keluarkan untuk membayar makan pasukannya yang akan bertempur dengan sekutu juga Belanda nanti. Dia harus bisa menghemat uangnya.

Ditariknya tangan Chairil agar menjauh dari rak buku filsafat yang berdekatan dengan kitab-kitab seperti Al-Qur'an juga injil.

"Tuan, sesekali tak apalah jika kita ambil tanpa izin," Chairil membujuk Indonesia yang menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Tuan pergilah ke sana," Chairil menunjuk pemilik toko buku yang sibuk melayani pengunjung, "Sedang saya akan kantungi buku itu. Tentulah Tuan tertarik pula dengan buku itu."

"Tapi Tuhan melihat kita, Chairil," Indonesia berbisik dan menggeleng. Chairil tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, Tuhan takkan beritahu perbuatan kita pada dia, Tuan. Yakinlah pada saya."

Terbujuk, akhirnya Indonesia mengangguk dan mendekati pemilik toko buku. Ditanyanya macam-macam buku yang sekiranya tidak ada di toko itu, sementara hatinya sangat gugup. Berdoa dalam hati supaya Chairil tidak ketahuan.

"Tuan," sepuluh menit kemudian, Chairil sudah ada di belakangnya. Diajak oleh Chairil dia keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan jauh-jauh dari sana. Senyum Chairil mengembang lebar, tak henti. Setelah sekiranya jarak toko buku itu sudah seratus meter jauhnya, barulah dibukanya kantung sakunya yang besar, dan dibuka-bukanya. Sementara Indonesia berjongkok di pinggiran jalan karena lelah berjalan.

"Kok ini? Celaka!" seru Chairil. Mau tak mau Indonesia yang belum semenit duduk berdiri kembali, "Ada apa, Chairil?"

"Celakalah, Tuan. Bukan buku itu yang kuambil. Injil yang kuambil, Tuan," Chairil memandangi Indonesia dengan tatapan memelas. Indonesia mengambil buku yang dipegang Chairil. Benar itu kitab injil. Sama seperti sampul buku itu, berwarna hitam. Pantaslah kiranya Chairil salah mengambil.

Tak lama, tawanya keluar melihat Chairil yang kebingungan setengah mati. Mereka bukan main kecewa hatinya. Tapi, tak lama Indonesia tersenyum, dan senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa, "Hahaha, mungkin Tuhan tak merelakan kita mencuri, Chairil. Sudahlah, kelak jika uangku sudah cukup, kubelikan engkau buku itu."

Kecewanya berganti cepat dengan gembira. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Indonesia, "Tuan baik sekali kepada saya. Terima kasih, Tuan."

_**September 1946**_

"Tuan. Kemari Tuan. Di sini," Indonesia menoleh pada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Asrul Sani tengah melambai padanya. Segera Indonesia menghampiri cerpenis itu, "Lama menunggu, Rul?"

"Tidak juga. Mari, Tuan," Indonesia turun dari sepedanya dan menyandarkannya ke dinding, kemudian dia bersama Asrul Sani masuk ke dalam rumah yang penuh. Indonesia menatap gembira Chairil yang bersanding dengan seorang perempuan di pelaminan. Pujangga itu tersenyum untuk undangan yang tak banyak itu. Senyumannya semakin lebar pula saat dilihatnya Indonesia masuk bersama sang sahabat.

"Sangka saya Tuan takkan kemari. Cemburu melihat saya menikah dengan Hapsah," sudut mata Chairil bermain dengan jenaka saat Indonesia dan Asrul Sani mendekat untuk menyelamatinya. Merah muka Indonesia. Ujarnya, "Terang aku cemburu. Tapi, senang pula hatiku. Tak lagi repot aku mengurusi engkau."

Indonesia berbicara jujur. Dia memang sangat cemburu. Ia takut, Chairil akan jarang pula mengunjungi dia. Akan terasa lebih sepi lagi rumahnya jika Chairil tak sering bertamu seperti dulu.

"Semoga keluarga engkau bahagia, Chairil. Diberi berkah oleh Tuhan," doa Indonesia tulus pada sang pelopor '45. Doanya diamini Chairil dan istrinya juga Asrul Sani.

"Ah, sepi lagi rumahku nanti kalau engkau sudah punya keluarga sendiri," keluh Indonesia di depan suami istri baru itu, "Ajaklah nanti istrimu bermain ke rumahku, Chairil. Biar tak sesepi kuburan rumahku nanti."

"Tuan biasanya selalu mengeluh kalau aku ke rumah Tuan," ejek Chairil.

Indonesia memerah mukanya. Ingin dia membalas ejekan Chairil, tapi ada istrinya. Katanya pada Hapsah Wiradiredja, "Chairil sudah kuanggap sebagai anak kandungku sendiri. Dia selalu bermanja padaku."

Wanita jelita itu tersenyum lembut. Semoga dia tidak mengecewakan Chairil, pikir Indonesia.

Terang Indonesia sangat mengkhawatirkan hidup pujangga muda itu. Sudah berulang kali Chairil—yang memang pada dasarnya suka bermain-main dengan wanita—cintanya dihancurkan oleh gadis-gadis yang Chairil cintai. Dan, itu bukan masalah yang enteng untuk Chairil. Dia sudah menaruh hidupnya pada orang-orang yang ia cintai, dan begitu mereka—gadis-gadis itu—membuang cinta Chairil, itu sama artinya hidup dan diri lelaki itu yang mereka buang. Cinta adalah segala-galanya untuk Chairil. Cintalah yang menjadi inspirasi hidupnya, yang membuatnya ingin terus hidup. Tak sedikit dia berkorban untuk cinta. Tapi, saat pengorbanannya itu disia-siakan oleh gadis yang ia cintai, hancurlah hidupnya.

Dan kini, Indonesia hanya bisa berharap agar Chairil bersama gadis yang betul-betul ditakdirkan untuknya. Tak ingin dia melihat Chairil yang lagi-lagi berniat mengakhiri hidupnya karena putus cinta. Tak tega sang nusantara mendengar tangis kesakitan sang pujangga. Indonesia hanya ingin melihat Chairil tersenyum, tertawa.

_**April 1949**_

Indonesia tersenyum-senyum mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Chairil dan Asrul Sani, yang diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek Chairil dan dengusan kesal Asrul. Beberapa teman, ikut menimpali dan sedikit mencecar Chairil, tapi sang bohemian tak memperdulikan dan menoleh pada Indonesia yang hanya diam di tengah ramainya diskusi dan sharing para teman-teman seniman Indonesia.

"Tuan?" Chairil menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Indonesia, "ada pikiran?"

"Tidak."

Sedikit memberikan tatapan tak percaya, Chairil berujar lagi, "Tuan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," tapi, melihat mata menuntut dari Chairil, Indonesia menggeleng sambil memegangi keningnya pelan, "Ya, ya. Aku memang ada masalah, Chairil. Tapi, bukan urusanmu. Urusan negara. Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Urusan Tuan, berarti urusanku. Aku harus tahu. Titik."

Ampun, sikap keras kepala orang ini kumat lagi.

"Sudahlah Chairil. Aku ingin pulang saja. Oey, Bas," Indonesia melambai pada orang yang sudah mengadakan pertemuan kecil para seniman itu, "Aku pulang dulu. Badanku lelah."

"Ya, Tuan. Tidak minum dulu?" Basuki—sang pemilik tempat berkumpul mendekat. Dilihatnya kopi milik Indonesia yang sama sekali tidak berkurang setetes pun, "Kurasa baru sebentar Tuan datang. Sudah ingin pulang?"

Yah, sebenarnya Indonesia berniat tidak datang ke tempat ini. Tapi, untuk menghormati Basuki yang sudah susah payah mengantarkan undangan langsung ke rumahnya, mau tak mau Indonesia menghaidiri diskusi itu barang sejenak. Entah mengapa, pikirannya penuh akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya. Banyak tugas yang harus kuurus. Bisa mati aku jika besok belum selesai juga."

"Saya pun ingin pulang pula, Bas," Indonesia menatap Chairil yang tersenyum tipis padanya, "Banyak rupanya yang tak suka saya ada di sini," Chairil menatap Idrus juga Rivai yang berkali-kali marah-marah tapi ditenangkan oleh beberapa teman.

Basuki hanya mengangkat dagunya dan mempersilakan dua orang tamunya tersebut pergi.

"Kenapa Tuan? Ceritakanlah kalau ada masalah, Tuan."

Indonesia menatap Chairil penuh perhatian, "Tidak ada, Chairil. Hanya masalah negara sedikit. Oh, kau tidak salah jalan, Chairil?" Indonesia sedikit bingung saat mereka melewati persimpangan dan Chairil masih berjalan bersamanya, "Rumahmu ada di belokan kanan dari persimpangan. Kenapa ikut aku?"

"Saya diusir mertua saya, Tuan."

"Ingin menginap di rumahku?" tawar Indonesia. Chairil menatap Indonesia merendahkan, "Memang sejak semula saya ingin menginap di rumah Tuan."

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan orang tua Hapsah?"

Kaki kurus Chairil menendang batu sekali sebelum menjawab, "Bukan urusan Tuan, tentunya itu."

"Kau bilang urusanku urusanmu juga."

Menyeringai kecil, Chairil menjawab, "Urusan Tuan, urusan saya juga. Urusan saya, ya urusan saya saja. Titik."

"Dasar kau," Indonesia tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya begitu dekat dengan pemuda egois satu ini. Belum lagi jika Chairil bermanja-manja padanya, seperti seorang anak pada ibunya, "Kudengar Hapsah hamil?"

"Ya, Tuan," ujar Chairil pelan. Tangan kurus Chairil merogoh saku baju, dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok, "Tuan mau merokok?"

"Sejak kapan pula aku merokok, Chairil? Tidak mau," Indonesia menepis tangan Chairil yang terulur padanya, dan dia menjerit, "Astaga Chairil. Badanmu panas?"

Indonesia menarik pelan tangan Chairil dan meraba dahi yang hanya dibungkus kulit kecoklatan itu. Merasakan hangat yang tak biasa, Indonesia menggerutu. Direbutnya rokok Chairil, "Jangan merokok lagi."

"Bukan sakit parah, Tuan. Hanya typus biasa. Itu pun sudah lima enam hari yang lalu. Sekarang sudah sembuh."

Tak percaya, Indonesia berjalan cepat-cepat sambil menarik tangan Chairil. Rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat menyuruh pemuda itu istirahat.

Setelah sampai, Indonesia cepat-cepat menyuruh Tong memasakkan bubur untuk Chairil. Sedang Chairil di suruhnya mandi dengan air hangat.

Sakit Chairil tidak sembuh-sembuh beberapa hari kemudian. Dia selalu menolak dipanggilkan dokter, dan berkata pada Indonesia bahwa sakitnya hanya sakit biasa.

"Minum parasetamol pun sudah sembuh, Tuan."

Tapi, memangnya masih bisa Chairil berkata begitu saat tiba-tiba panasnya begitu meninggi, dan dia tak pernah berhenti muntah-muntah saat baru memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya?

Mau tak mau Chairil dibawa ke RSON, mendapat perawatan yang baik—dengan ancaman dari Indonesia—dan dokter yang berkualitas.

Tapi, dua hari kemudian, Indonesia terpaksa menahan tangis, menahan jerit untuk tidak menyumpah serapahi Tuhan dan malaikatnya yang sudah mengambil nyawa Chairil. Menggenggam erat sebungkus rokok yang sebelumnya dia ambil saat malam mereka pulang bersama. Mengangguk dengan pandangan mata kosong saat dokter mengatakan Chairil sudah meninggal dan agar "mayatnya segera diurus."

_**Today**_

Indonesia menarik nafasnya tertahan. Menahan tangis kala ia menaruh seikat bunga di atas batu nisan Chairil. Satu-satunya bunga yang ditaruh di atas makam sang pujangga pelopor '45 itu.

Pelopor bagi dunia sastra dan bahasa Indonesia.

Harusnya para pembuat kalender membuat tanggal merah untuk mengenang kematian orang yang berjasa untuk perkembangan bahasa Indonesia.

Beberapa pengagum Chairil Anwar datang dan turut menaruh beberapa rangkaian bunga. Sambil tersenyum pada Indonesia mereka berdoa untuk sang pujangga. Setelah itu, mereka pergi.

Indonesia masih tetap berdiri di depan makam Chairil, tak ingin beranjak sedikit pun jua.

"Kau tahu, Chairil?" Indonesia mengelus pelan batu nisan yang terukir nama Chairil Anwar, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah yang kuhadapi. Huh, sepertinya yang kau katakan aku akan selalu awet muda itu salah. Sudah muncul beberapa keriput di wajahku, tahu. Bersyukur UN untuk SMP dan SMA selesai beberapa hari yang lalu—meskipun aku masih berusaha tegar hati karena mendengar berita buruk selama UN. Belum lagi beberapa petinggiku yang... argh, sudahlah. Mengingat semua itu membuatku tinggi darah saja."

Indonesia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membayangkan Chairil yang tertawa-tawa melihat Indonesia yang... euhm, galau—ujar para remaja masa kini.

Setengah jam menghabiskan waktu berbicara-bicara sendiri di depan nisan, akhirnya Indonesia pulang. Melewati taman Ancol dan menaikkan alis pada sebuah spanduk besar yang ada di sana bertuliskan tentang SuperShow4.

Indonesia bisa mengerti kenapa tahun ini sedikit yang mengunjungi makam Chairil. Pastilah para remaja Indonesia saat ini sedang kepayahan, kelelahan karena menghadiri konser boyband dari negara Im Yong Soo—salah satu temannya—tersebut.

Indonesia hanya bisa berpikiran positive, dan mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa putra-putri bangsanya yang hanya ingat hari-hari bersejarah nasional jika dirayakan di sekolah-sekolah/di kampus-kampus mereka atau membaca berita di jejaring sosial.

Putra-putri bangsanya takkan sekejam itu pada Ibu Pertiwi mereka. Ya, selalu kata itu yang diulang-ulang di kepala Indonesia.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

**.::Fin::.**

**A/N: **Maaf ya kalau abal. Maklum, ini dibikin pas saya lagi bego-begonya dan lagi amatir-amatirnya ama yang namanya menulis fict sama Hetalia. Ada banyak scene abal yang saya hapus, dan yang terakhir itu*nunjuk yang bagian Today* baru saya tambahin. Itu saya kepikiran abis baca salah satu komentar temennya teman aku di salah satu status temenku. Rada kecewa sih, akhir-akhir ini tuh putra-putri bangsa Indonesia sering banget lupa—bahkan ada yang gak tau—hari penting nasional kalo enggak di rayain. Oh ya, kelebihan dan kekurangannya fict ini mohon diberitahu.


End file.
